CSI W: Crime Scene Investigation Washington
by MissKirstyn145
Summary: Anina Schmidt is thought to be a normal girl. Aside from graduation UCD at 17 and working with the Gardaí, she is called to Forks to help with un-explained murders. Will she discover more than she planned for? And when a certain wolf imprints on Nina, will all come to light? Better yet what happens when Nina's past catches up with her? Embry/OC On hold
1. Introduction

_**Hey guys,**_

_**Hope you like this story because it's kind of different...**_

_**DISCLAIMER: I don't own TWILIGHT SM does. I own the odd characters that reflect on my oddness.**_

_**Enjoy,**_

_**Kirstyn xx**_

* * *

**Name**: Anina Else Schmidt  
**Age**:19  
**Birthday**: March 5th  
**Appearance**: Looks like in photo.  
**Height**: 6'2''

**Bio~**  
Hey my name is Anina but call me Nina. I'm 19 years old and I'm from Copenhagen but moved to Dublin when I was 14. I'm a forensic scientist/police officer. You're probably thinking why the hell is she a copper? Well my dad's one and my mum was one until she was shot on the job, but that happened when I was 2 so, I don't remember her. Anyway my grandparents were officers too. And considering I'm the only girl in the whole entire family ( cousins and all !), I had to follow in their footsteps. I've been recruited to Forks Police Force, cause there's a bunch of rape murders and what not going on.  
Well gotta go.  
Ciao xx

* * *

_**Boom, there you have it. The insight of who Nina is.**_

_**Kirstyn xx **_


	2. Chapter 1 - Welcome to Forks

_**Hola Amigos,**_

_**ME: Nina will you do the honours.**_

_**Nina : Uh, no thank you.**_

_**Me: Fine but you will.**_

_**DISCLAIMER: I don't own TWILIGHT but I do own the unknown characters**_

_**See ya,**_

_**Kirstyn xx**_

* * *

**Nina P.O.V**  
I looked out the window of the plane and saw gray clouds. I mentally sighed, thinking at least it will be like home. Home, the place where I wasn't the outcast, the place where I wouldn't have to stay with strangers until my apartment was ready. Home was where my dog was, where my dad was,where my friends were and where my 7 older hyper active brothers were.

Forks was where I was going. Chief Swan had been looking for a new recruit and when he'd heard of my accomplishments with the DPD, he contacted my boss and here I am. I am going to be living with a Mr & Mrs Uley, the live in La Push, the small Indian Reservation close to Forks. I'd never met Mr & Mrs Uley but they're close to Chief Swan, so he asked them if I could stay with them. Apparently Mr Uley had helped Chief Swan find his daughter who went missing in the woods a few years back.

I was jolted out of my thoughts and back to reality when the plane landed in Seattle Airport. Chief Swans daughter and son in law were meant to be collecting me. I pushed through the crowd to get my luggage then looked for Isabella and Edward.  
That's when I saw them, they were inhumanly beautiful, both with topaz eyes and pale skin. Edward had bronze hair, that was sculpted to look like he just got out of bed and Isabella had long mahogany hair going down her back. Isabella was wearing a really nice outfit with minimal make-up. She was wearing: black acid washed skinny jeans, a cropped leather jacket that went to her ribcage a black string top with cross made out of studs on it and black stilettos.  
It made me feel like I was over-dressed. I was wearing: a red and black plaid button up shirt, orange dungaree shorts, white lace socks, light brown and cream saddle shoes, black bowler hat and my favourite moustache ring.

I walked up to them and said **" Are you Isabella and Edward Cullen?"** Isabella nodded and shook my hand (the cold and hardness of it for some strange reason didn't bother me**)" It's a pleasure to meet you. Do you prefer being called Nina or Anina? And please call me Bella." " I actually prefer Nina, Anina is far more girlie."** Edward seemed to find this amusing but also he had an annoyed look on his face, when he saw me looking at him he quickly smiled but his eyes still held an annoyed look in them and he was rubbing his temples.  
"Well Nina, we better get going. We are going to bring you our house first because Sam and Emily are busy right now but we'll drop you off later." "Okay no problem, thank you so much Edward and Isa- I mean Bella." Bella smiled warmly at me. Edward went to carry my luggage despite my protests.

When we got to their car I whistled. It was a freaking Volvo! **"Sweet car, I mean I thought my mini was great but wow. The engine must be awesome. What's the horse power?"** _A Volvo is such an old mans car. Nice car but and old mans one. _ Edward raised his eyebrows in what looked like surprise **"You know cars?"** I shrugged "A little. I worked part time in my neighbour's auto shop. And I have 7 older brothers and all my cousins are boys. So I picked up a few things." Edward looked impressed while Bella said **"Then you'll get on with friends of ours and Edwards sister."** I nodded and we got in the car.

We had left the airport car park when Bella turned in her seat and said **" Nina, welcome to Forks."** I nodded in response and took a deep breath. Here we go. Hello Forks.

* * *

_**Hope you liked it.**_

_**Kirstyn xx**_


	3. Chapter 2- Meet the Cullens

_**Hey guys**_

_**What are ya all up to hmmmm?**_

_**Thank you to lizzieee who commented, faved and followed my story. Mwah hugs and kisses**_

_**DISCLAIMER: I don't know Twilight Blah, Blah, Blah. **_

_** You get the picture right?**_

_**Enjoy,**_

_**Kirstyn xx**_

* * *

**Nina P.O.V.**  
We arrived at the Cullen's' house correction mansion under a hour and a half due to Edwards driving. He's a freaking maniac. Anyway the place was huge with a wall of pure glass. Holy fudge monkeys, this is now my dream house.  
When we walked into the sitting room I looked around and saw 6 people. To the left of me sat a guy that looked like he could snap me in half, he sat next to a really bitchy looking blond. I mean she looked like she had the whole Empire State Building shoved up her ass twisted sideways.

Across from them was a very tense looking blond, who looked like he was either constipated or had a stick shoved up his ass. And he would totally jump me right here and now. Like that wasn't awkward or anything. I heard Edward hide a laugh with a cough. What was so funny? Maybe he's just a head case or a weirdo or both… Anyway beside the constipated blond, was a person/ pixie. A very bubbly, enthusiastic, bouncy, loud pixie. I don't particularly like loud people. Or happy people. Or people just in general. Back to the pixie, it looked like someone shoved the sun down her fricking throat.

**Mind-**_Maybe that's why it's never here_.

**Me-**_Oh my God, she ate the sun! _

This time Edward let out a laugh. He laughs weird. Then he shut up and gave me an annoyed look. Head case. Maybe someone should tie her down or something before she starts hopping of the walls in excitement, this stuff in here looks pretty expensive.

And I saw a girl with chocolate brown eyes and bronze ringlets sitting on a very tanned, buff man/boy's lap. Then last but not least was who I presumed was the parents of this little family. They looked pretty cool. I guess. Maybe. For all I know they could be axe murderers, just waiting to kill me. Sweet Lord what have I got myself into?

The air in the room was so tense I could have chocked to death on it. I felt as if I was suffocating on it. Never thought I would die by suffocation of air. That's a new one. Bella must have noticed this for she came up to me, took my hand, turned towards thee Cullen's and started introductions.** "Everybody this is Anina Schmidt. She will be helping Forks PD and Nina these are the Cullen's. That's Emmett (guy who could snap me in half) and Rosalie (bitchy blond) over there. Jasper (Creeper) and Alice ( Pixie) over ther-",** before Bella could finish her sentence, the small bouncy ball made it's way over to me, pulling me into a bone crushing hug. Well not literally though that's what it felt like, it was tighter than normal, so tight I couldn't breathe. I was pretty sure I was turning blue or purple. I dunno just a weird colour. The picture of that fat blue or "violet" girl from Willy Wonka popped into my head. You know the 1970's version when Denise Nickerson played Violet. Oh God, I was going to die a tall blue/purple girl. I can picture it now. Anina Else Schmidt : loving daughter, good sister, good cop and abnormal purple girl.

Okay so 1st I was die by suffocation now I'm dying because of lack of air. What's up with that world? Not cool.

* * *

**"Alice I don't think she can breathe. Maybe you need to ease up a little?"** I didn't think I was actually going purple, who thought someone so small could be so strong. **"Nina, I just love your outfit, it's so quirky."** Alice said. I smiled **"Tak, I mean thanks sometimes I start talking in Danish."** **"Well Nina you must be tired, would you like to go rest and we'll wake you to bring you to Sam and Emily's."** Bella said. **"That sounds good. Thank you so much." "It's no problem dear."** said Esmé with a motherly smile. Then Alice dragged me up to a bedroom on the 3rd floor, and told me that it was the spare room for guests. I nodded silently and gave a smile while trying to hide a yawn.  
_**Mind- **__You looked like a retarded cat_

_**Nina-**__FML. She was already gorgeous, in fact they all were.__  
__**M-**__Yeah... Probably had plastic surgery. The whole lot of them.  
__**N-**__Your horrible__**  
M**__-... 5,4,3,2,1__**  
N-**__Aww wait, your me!__**  
M- **__That's right! So your one crazy bitch talking to yourself.__**  
N-**__SHUT UP!__**  
M- **__Nope. ;)  
__**N-**__Don't winky face me ! Gosh your sooo annoying.  
__**M-**__'Gosh your sooo annoying' Like WTF? You now sound like a whiney, crazy bitch! Who says 'Gosh' anyway?__**  
N-**__I do! And I'm not a whiney craz- Oh well I am crazy but I am NOT a whiney bitch, bitch.  
__**M-**__Whoa you cray cray... Anger management much__**?  
N-**__Really you're going back to that?! I thought we weren't gonna talk about that?! I'm going to smack you so hard-__**  
M**__-Alright come at me bro!__**  
N**__- Oh just feck off you bitch!_

_**M**__- Oooooo someone got their knickers in a twist._

_**N- **You're a pervert, a weirdo, a creeper like Jasper. You can't just talk about someone's knickers_

_**M- **__Nooooo! I'm not! If I'm a creeper then you're the angry fat kid that beat your one up._

_** N- **__Cheap shot._

* * *

While I was having a mental rant with myself, the Cullen's were all staring at me. Fuck! I should say something. What to say, what to say?

_**M-** How about introducing yourself._

**_N- _**_Shut up brain! Why the heck to you have to be so cocky?! Anyway Bella already did that idiot._

**"Um, Nina are you okay? You seem very quiet."** Esmé asked with a concerned look on her face. Aww crap why did she have to look concerned? Now I have to give a proper answer. Fuck what to say. Crap we're back at square one. **" Uh, yeah I'm fine thank you. Just a bit tired, must be the jet lag."** and as if to prove my point a let out a huge yawn but quickly covered it up with my hand. A look of horror crossed Esmé's face **" Dear, I'm so sorry we're keeping you up." "No no no no, I'm fine just a bit tired but I'll live."** I went all drama queen at the last part putting my hand on my forehead. Everyone seemed to find that amusing. Esmé had the "mommy" look and her face. You know the really weird worried look that they have but it only works on mothers. Because my mum is dead my dad used to do the worried look on me because 1. I'm the only girl. 2. My mum was dead so no mom was there to do it , but let me tell you he looked like an idiot with the "mommy" look. And I've told him this. It's called the "mommy" look for a reason... Twat.

**"Honey, you should really get to bed. We'll talk tomorrow."** I nodded because I was too tired to argue.

I grabbed the suitcase that had a bunch of my sleeping shit in it and followed Alice up the stairs. **"This is your room."** There was one wall made entirely of glass and it looked out onto the forest. The walls were a light green and the floor was wooden with cream rugs here and there. There was an attached bathroom to the room. There was a huge ass wardrobe built into the wall! And then I saw the bed. Oh God the bed. It was huge and it looked really soft. I turned to Alice **"Thanks so much, it's a beautiful room."** Alice nodded and told me she'd see me in the morning.

I opened my suitcase grabbed one of brothers huge tops and went into the bathroom to change. I took of my clothes and folded them neatly which resulted with me being in a freezing bathroom in nothing but my bra and knickers. I looked in the mirror and saw the scar from my heart transplant operation. I shuddered and quickly threw on the top and crawled into the bed...

This was heaven.

* * *

_**Okie Dokie that was Chapter 2.**_

_**Hope you enjoyed it.**_

_**Kirstyn xx**_


End file.
